


【美苏】苏联人不会撒谎？

by Akaeatthemup



Series: Bad Memory [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 糟糕了，科里亚金特工失忆了！而且他爱上了自己床边的那个蓝眼睛美国佬！
Relationships: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) - Relationship
Series: Bad Memory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945270
Kudos: 5





	【美苏】苏联人不会撒谎？

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自一则新闻：男子手术后失忆，醒来直夸妻子漂亮。

他们看着对方。

“Peril？”Solo朝坐在病床上的Illya Kuryakin眨眨眼，却没有得到回应。

苏联特工仍戴着呼吸面罩，那是罗马尼亚给他们的饯别礼物。那场爆炸造成Illya轻微脑震荡和肺部刺穿，在赶来救援的飞机上，Illya差点进入休克状态，好在抢救及时，才没有造成更严重的后果。现在他正坐在病床上，朝来探望他的搭档们露出一个茫然的笑。

“你们……”他发出一阵模糊的声音，这才意识到自己戴着呼吸面罩，于是他伸手取下覆在自己脸上的面罩，还仔细端详一阵后才放下，“你们好。”

Solo和Gaby没说话，但不约而同地对望了一眼。Waverly正坐在病房里唯一的一张椅子上擦着自己的眼镜，似乎对这样的情况早有准备，因此连眼皮都没抬一下。

Illya把头转向Gaby，打量着她夸张的绿色耳环。“你的耳环真有趣。”

Gaby惊讶地挑了挑眉。“谢谢。”

“它们重么？”

“呃……在我能承受的范围之内。”女孩看了一眼Solo，而美国特工则摇摇头表示他也摸不着头脑。

“我很喜欢它们。”Illya像个望着橱窗玩具的孩子那样叹了一口气，然后他将视线转向Solo，立刻小声地倒抽了一口气，这让Gaby的眉挑得高了。

“先生，你是谁？”苏联特工小心翼翼地问道，坐在一旁的Waverly不小心嗤笑出声，立刻引来Solo和Gaby的注视。

“这是怎么回事？Waverly？”

“我很抱歉地通知你们，这是麻醉药造成的短暂失忆。”U.N.C.L.E.的指挥官摊摊手，明显早已从医生那里得到解释，却故意没有告诉自己的探员们。

“失忆？”Gaby惊叫起来，而Illya则茫然地看着她，似乎在为她娇小的身体竟然能爆发出这么大的能量而惊讶。他对自己的境况反而毫不在意，或者说，他被注射了麻醉剂的身体还不足以处理这样的复杂问题。

“没什么好担心的，等药效过去，你们又会得到一个完美的Kuryakin特工了。”Waverly站起身，将眼镜戴好，“我先走了，这里就交给你们。”

Waverly的离开丝毫没有给Illya带来困扰，他似乎对离开的人是谁毫不感兴趣，看了两眼再次被阖上的门后，把注意力转回Solo身上。“先生，你是演员么？”他直勾勾地望着美国人的眼睛，像一个从没见过海的人。

Solo瞪了一眼差点大笑出声的Gaby：“恐怕我不是。”

“真可惜，你就像从电影里走出来人一样。”Gaby不着痕迹地用手肘撞了撞Solo，但不用她的指点，美国特工早已发现了苏联人通红的耳垂。“护士说你们是我的朋友，对吧？”

“对。”Gaby点点头，准备再开口的时候却被Solo拦住，她发现美国人脸上僵住的表情在这一瞬间转变成一个坏笑。

“Peril，介于你都忘记了，我想我有义务帮你回忆起我们的关系，”他指指自己，又指指靠在枕头上的Illya，“我们，其实是一对。”

女孩儿夸张地咳嗽起来，Illya也瞪着他半天没有说话。

“这不可能，”苏联人摇摇头，“你这么英俊，不可能会喜欢我。”

“这么说，你希望我当着女士的面再夸一遍你精致的脸和完美的身体么？”Solo挑挑眉，像一只志在必得的狐狸，这个表情让Gaby忍不住翻了个白眼，但Illya耳垂上的颜色却蔓延到了脸上。

“我还是不相信……”他喃喃道。

“那好吧。”美国人走到他身边，弯下腰在他嘴角啄了一下。直起身前，他刻意在苏联人的耳边停留，用低沉的嗓音说道：“посмотри на себя，Илья（看看你，Illya）……”

Gaby半闭着眼睛，往门口退去：“你赢了，Solo！我这就出去！”

而Solo向Illya眨眨眼，把女孩的举动当做证明自己的佐证：“你看。”

罗马尼亚的任务之前，他们进入一段尴尬的暧昧期，较量一样互相挑逗，却始终不谈论彼此的关系。Solo想做首先打破僵局的那个人，但Illya却躲躲闪闪、不肯回应。他不愿意承认他们的亲密不仅是源于冲动，也不愿意静下来听Solo剖白自己，而是把更多的精力投入到任务中。这让Illya Kuryakin再次变回一台只知道完成任务的机器，但现在苏联人被说服了，他咬咬唇，说：“我没想到美国人能把俄语说得这么好。而且你的声音很好听。”

“相信我，你的声音更好听……你说俄语的时候就是一颗性感炸弹。”

Illya笑起来：“你是不是很擅长逗别人笑？”

“的确有很多人说过我幽默，可惜……”Solo耷下眼角，“你之前可不这么认为……”

坐在床上的人哑口无言，过了一会儿，他才低声说：“那也许是我在撒谎。”Illya把美国人拉到自己床边。“我什么时候才能出院？”

“医生说还要再观察两天，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“晕乎乎的……”Illya露出一个勉强的笑，“等我出院，你会带我回家的，对吧？”

“没错，”Solo在他的额上一吻，替他把枕头放好，让他躺平，“现在你应该休息了。”

Illya陷进枕头里，缓慢地眨着眼睛，仍然盯着Solo，美国人替他将被子盖好，不一会儿，他阖上眼，睡着了。

  


第二天，Solo一进门就受到了枕头炸弹的袭击。

“让这个骗子滚出去！”他的搭档坐在床上，满脸通红，一旁的Gaby正捂着嘴笑个不停。

“Illya，你必须面对现实，你已经答应要跟我一起回家了。”Solo拿下脸上的枕头，但掩盖不住满脸的得意。

“那是你骗我说的！”

“我可没有，”他把枕头放到一旁，“你知道自己在撒谎，对吧？”

“苏联人不会撒谎！”

说完，Illya拉高被子躺到床上，背过身不肯看他。Solo不着痕迹地用手肘撞撞Gaby，女孩儿挑挑眉，做出一个“你欠我一回”的手势。

“Illya？”女孩拉长尾音喊道，“我昨天都看见了，别像个幼稚的小男孩一样，否则我就要掀开被子打你的屁股了。”

“打他的屁股？”Solo对Gaby做口型，“这应该由我来做！”

Gaby翻了个白眼。

过一会儿，被子里终于传出声音：“我还没出院，医生说还要观察两天……”

“这么说，等你出院就会跟我回家？”

被子里没了声音。

“那我就当你默认了？”

“不，我才不要住进你那间充满资本主义腐臭味的公寓！”

“好吧，”Solo妥协道，“那么我搬到你那里去，我现在就去收拾东西。”

他朝Gaby比出一个大拇指，趁苏联人来不及反驳前快步走出病房。身后，他听见Gaby终于放肆地大笑起来，而Illya无力的反驳已经被他刻意忽视，抛在了脑后。

毕竟他知道，那都是苏联人在撒谎而已。


End file.
